Team Sakura
by BrownEyedHusky
Summary: Let the shipping war begin. Starting with Mommy Mikoto v. Mommy Kushina. [Team Kakashi] [Team Yondaime] [Team Sandaime] [ChibiSaku x Many hints]


**Title: Team Sakura**

**Author: **BrownEyedHusky -new pen name-

**Summary: **Let the shipping war begin. Starting with Mommy Mikoto v. Mommy Kushina. [Team Kakashi] [Team Yondaime] [Team Sandaime] [ChibiSaku x Many hints]

**Pairings: **Namikaze Minato x Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Fugaku x Uchiha Mikoto, Haruno Kizashi x Haruno Mebuki ChibiSaku x Many hints

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

I just love these three teams so much, I thought, what if they all met each other? How would that go when everyone has a preferred ship?

I just had to write this up and show it to everyone!

Enjoy!:)

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Namikaze Kushina was holding her dear husband's hand while smiling up at their son who was on Minato's shoulders. Naruto was very excited to go to the park today because _both _of his parents were going to be with him. It was always just him and his mother because his dad was the Yondaime Hokage so he couldn't come with them.

But today was different.

When they reached the park, Kushina brightened up even more and ran to greet her friend who was sitting next to her husband. Both were watching their two sons playing by the slide.

"Kushina!" Uchiha Mikoto stood up from the bench and met her running friend half way and hugged her. Mikoto let go of her friend and gracefully bowed to the Hokage.

Minato waved in response.

Kushina turned to the Uchiha father who slowly stood up from the bench. She bowed to the head of the police force and the Uchiha clan leader who nodded in greeting. Kushina turned to Mikoto. "I am so glad you're here!"

Minato put Naruto down. He was excited to play with the Uchiha Brothers. He watched as his son ran towards the boys before he nodded at Fugaku and sat next to him.

Their wives were standing and gossiping while the men were silently talking among themselves about Konoha.

About two minutes later, the men noticed Sasuke and Naruto suddenly grinned somewhere by the entrance of the park. Both set of parents now looked at the direction of the entrance. Almost instantly, their eyes softened.

Naruto and Sasuke both got up from the sand and ran to tackle the newcomer.

"SAKKU-CHHAANN!"

Both happily yelled at the young girl before they all fell on the sand.

Behind them, the parents of the pink haired girl laughed. Haruno Mebuki crouched down and helped the kids up on their tiny little feet.

The boys bowed to the Haruno parents. Then, they each grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her to the swings where Itachi was waiting for them by the slide.

"Mebuki!" Kushina waved at them in greeting. Both parents bowed at the Yondaime Hokage and Uchiha Fugaku. Mebuki hugged Kushina and Mikoto in greeting.

While the moms were catching up on the latest gossip and the dads were talking about politics and work, the kids decided to go to the swings.

Naruto and Sasuke didn't have a problem getting on their swings since they were taller than most kids their age, but Sakura was struggling since she was just so short.

Adorably short.

Itachi watched as the two boys started their friendly competition on who gets to swing the highest. Sakura, on the other hand, was still struggling. Her cute little tongue curled up on her upper lip while her green large innocent eyes were full of determination.

Itachi sighed and stood up from sitting down at the edge of the biggest slide in the park. He walked over to Sakura.

"Itachi-nii-san," Sakura pouted and looked up at Itachi with watery eyes.

He gently picked Sakura up who "eep-ed!" and placed her on her swing in between the Yondaime's son and his baby brother. Sakura immediately brightened up.

Itachi was struck for a second.

Tch. Cute.

He slowly walked behind Sakura and lightly pushed her. She squealed in excitement.

Mikoto looked at the kids and grinned. "I guess it's not just Sasuke who was fond of our little Sakura-chan."

Kushina nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I mean just look at the way my Naruto-kun is looking at her right now," she sighed dreamily. "Just imagine when they get together in the future."

Mikoto raised her eyebrow.

Both Fugaku and Minato sighed sensing an upcoming argument.

"You know," Mikoto started. "My Sasuke-kun keeps everything he claimed _his._" She looked at Sasuke, who was frowning at his older brother, to prove her point. "Not even Itachi can take it away from him."

She watched as Kushina's eye twitched. She smirked.

"My Naruto-kun, on the other hand," Kushina's fist clenched. "He doesn't give up on _anything._"

Both women turned to each other and glared.

The Harunos sighed. Why did they have to have such an adorable little girl?!

"Sakura-chan will look better with Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura-chan will go perfectly with Naruto-kun!"

"She is perfect in my family!"

"She will be part of my family!"

"Black and pink is better!"

"No! Pink and Orange!"

In the background, Sakura's parents were smiling nervously, unsure of how to stop the argument. Their kids are too young to start talking about marriage! Minato sweat dropped at his wife while Fugaku tried his best to ignore both temperamental women.

And this was the scene, the teens of Team Yondaime walked into.

Hatake Kakashi noticed his sensei by the bench and nodded in greeting. Obito and Rin were trailing behind him. Both smiled at their sensei. Minato lifted his hand in greeting to his students, still smiling nervously.

Kakashi spotted Itachi and walked over to the swings were his friend was pushing a rather cute looking kid sitting on the swings. Uchiha Obito greeted his cousins but he was ignored.

"You are such a loser!" Sasuke yelled pushing himself even higher.

Naruto growled. "You're the loser!" He pushed himself higher as well. There was no way he was going to lose to him in front of Sakura-chan.

Feeling down, Obito looked up and noticed the young girl on the swings in between his sensei's son and his baby cousin. He froze.

"Wow," he whispered and slowly walked towards her in a daze.

"Kakashi," Itachi greeted his friend still holding Sakura's swing. Sakura was now looking at the masked teen in front of her.

Kakashi nodded to let Itachi know he heard him but his eyes were on Sakura.

Obito was so enchanted at the sight of this little girl that he didn't notice he was walking straight in front of Sasuke, who was rather swinging rapidly.

Sasuke's tiny feet made contact with his older cousin's side ribs and threw him some good feet away from them. He landed on his head, sand in his mouth.

He spat the grains out. "Oww," he looked behind him.

No one even noticed him!

Itachi was glaring at his friend who was also enchanted by this cute girl. Naruto and Sasuke were still yelling at each other as loudly as Mikoto and Kushina were on the other corner of the playground. And Rin was smiling sweetly at Sakura.

Obito slowly got up and scratched his head. He walked towards the kids and his friends, this time avoiding the young Sasuke who was out to kill him.

"My my," Kakashi took a step towards Sakura. He leaned down to her so they were eye level. He tilted his head and smiled. "Who is this adorable girl?"

Itachi frowned.

Naruto and Sasuke stopped yelling and glared at Kakashi. "Hey!" They both yelled. "Get away from my Sakura-chan!" They both chorused as they got off their swings.

They snapped their heads towards each other and pointed. "Your Sakura-chan?!" They yelled again at the same time. "She's my Sakura-chan!"

Obito shoved Kakashi out of the way and faced Sakura. He crouched down at the little girl and smiled sweetly. "Someone this adorable wouldn't like either of you brats."

"Obito," both Kakashi and Itachi warned dangerously.

Obito ignored them and touched Sakura's left cheek with his knuckles. "I think she likes me more," he grinned at her, noticing the blush adorning her cute chubby cheeks.

Kakashi growled in annoyance and pulled his friend by his collar. He faced him and smacked the back of his head. Itachi stepped in front of Sakura and glared at them.

Sakura innocently looked from the glaring match between the three teens to the loud yelling of Sasuke and Naruto. She turned her head to see if their parents were going to do something about this but Naruto's mother and Sasuke's mother were also yelling at each other with her Mommy trying to mediate. The fourth Hokage hid his face in his hands, her daddy was smiling up to the sky, and Sasuke's father closed his eyes with a frown in his beautiful face.

A hand suddenly extended itself in front of her. Sakura looked up to the smiling face of Rin. "Want to build sand castles together?"

Sakura grinned and nodded. She took the teen's hand and both walked to the sand box.

And this was the scene the young adults of Team Sandaime walked into with their sensei.

Trailing behind the third Hokage, his students were arguing. Jiraiya yelling about something Tsunade said while Orochimaru was walking behind them.

Sarutobi stopped by the entrance of the park and examined the situation. Tsunade stopped her yelling. She looked at the park. She ignored the arguing boys by the swings, and didn't even spare a glance on the parents' corner. Her attention was immediately snatched by the porcelain doll with pink hair by the sand box.

She squealed and ran towards the young doll and the teen girl. She hugged Sakura tightly. "Oh! She is sooo adorable!"

Rin laughed in agreement watching Sakura being squeezed to death by the First Hokage's grand daughter.

"She is!" Jiraiya, noticing this, yelled and made a run towards the girls but then the Yondaime's son blocked his way.

He glared at him. "You can't come near my Sakura-chan!"

"Yours?!" The young Uchiha smacked his beset friends head. "She's mine!"

Jiraiya crossed his arms across his chest and stuck his tongue out. "She's going to be mine."

Someone next to him snorted. "Like she would like someone like you."

Jiraiya gasped offended. "I have a better chance than you, Orochimaru!"

"Shut up!" Naruto screamed. "Don't talk about my Sakura-chan!"

"She's not yours!" This time Sasuke, Obito and Jiraiya yelled all together.

They all glared at each other and they were now all screaming.

Meanwhile in the sand box,

"Can I be the princess," Sakura asked politely and hopeful while gathering more sand to put in her bucket.

Both Tsunade and Rin grinned. "Of course, Honey!"

The Sandaime Hokage walked over to the parents. The arguments stopped as they noticed him and all of them bowed in respect and in greeting.

He slowly placed himself in between the Yondaime Hokage and the Uchiha Clan Leader. "What exactly is going on?"

He looked at the screaming boys, the giggling girls, and the arguing mothers.

Fugaku just closed his eyes once more.

"Hah!" Mikoto pointed at the kids. Her loud exclamation got the attention of all the adults. "Look at that! I have a better chance of having Saku-chan as part of my family! I have Sasuke, and Itachi, and Obito!"

Kushina fumed. Mikoto was right. There were three Uchiha against her precious Naruto. She looked back at her scared husband. "Minato!"

Minato sank lower in the bench and held his hands up in defense.

"Let's make another baby now!"

Kushina didn't understand why everyone froze, mouths opened, and blushing.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys like that! Werent they just sooooo cute?!

About the age difference: Team Kakashi are little kids, Team Yondaime are teens, and Team Sandaime are young adults (even if they act like kids haha) I wanted to do three generations of awesomeness:)

I have been thinking about Team Kakashi so much lately and how they are linked with Team Yondaime and the Legendary Sannins.

**Please Review! Review! Review!**


End file.
